my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleetari Repair Shop
|location = Loppe |inhabitants = Leif Fleetari |toilet = Yes |features = Used to fix/upgrade Satsuma |coordinates = |map = Fleetari Repair Shop location.png }} Fleetari Repair Shop is a car repair shop located in Loppe where the player may repair, upgrade, recolour and/or test their Satsuma. The address of the shop is Loppentie 8, and the owner, who is also the mechanic, goes by the name Fleetari. The car repair shop is open from 08:00 to 16:00, Monday to Friday. The repair job takes a random amount of real time, between 23 to 43 minutes. The mechanic will call the player when the work is done, but he gives the call only once. It is possible to pick up the car even before Fleetari has called. If one is not sure if the repairs are done, it can be checked if there's an order sheet on the repair shop counter. If the shop is closed, the player won't be able to know if the repairs are done. Fleetari's car, the Ferndale, can be found in front of the shop and can only be driven if an order has been placed for the Satsuma, and the keys are given to the player. this is so that the player doesn't have to walk back home. An outhouse is located just outside the shop. Below the bus platform behind the broken Kekmet, the rocker cover GT and GT Steering Wheel have a chance to spawn. The long coil springs can found between the orange Svoboda and the building. The coil springs are from a larger vehicle, and are not recommended to be installed to the Satsuma. Service brochure The player can make the service orders by clicking the white sheet on the counter. This service brochure has seven pages including the front page; clicking the curved arrows on the bottom of the left page allows navigation. The order is accepted by clicking the pay now ("maksa nyt") text on the bottom to the right page. Fleetari will let the player borrow his Ferndale when he is working on the car. After he's done, he will notify the player with a phone call. After the phone call, the player's Satsuma can be picked up from the repair shop. Currently, all services are 10% off, but can be increased to 40% by doing the vandalism for Fleetari. On the 24th-26th of december, Fleetari will give a 75% discount on everything from the service brochure. :Note: Fleetari will only fix broken engine parts if they are inside the office and are not attached to the car/other parts. On the final gear change page, make sure to first click the price check box (1350) and then check a box next to the desired final gear ratio. A lower number means slower acceleration but higher top speed while a higher number means faster acceleration but lower top speed. 4.286 is the factory default (hand-written on the bottom of the right page; "vakio" means default). Spare parts Fleetari sells spare parts at the store. Spare parts can be found in a shelf inside the store next to the front door. Parts need to be uninstalled from the engine before they can be found and purchased in the store. There is no discount on the spare parts. Dynamo and lift Fleetari has a working dynamometer which can be rented on a per-hour basis by clicking ( ) the advertisement to the left of his cash register. It costs 195 mk per hour and will tell the player the power output for their Satsuma. To the left of the dynamo is a car lift, which is free to use, allowing the player better access to the Satsuma's underside. The lift is raised and lowered with and on the control box fitted to the left front lift strut. Be careful not to knock the vehicle off from the lift while poking through. Inbetween the dynamo and lift, at the back of the room, is a tool cart housing every available tool in both the spanner set and ratchet set combined. No need to worry about bringing your tool kits, though the tool cart cannot be moved and is quite far away from the Satsuma if its on the lift. Tips *''Never park your vehicle in the garage doorway! ''This can destroy the Satsuma very easily, or cause the vehicle to fall out of the world. Also, remember to NOT leave your car inside the garage near the closing time, as it will be impossible to access the closed shop, until it reopens again without any save-editing or game modifications. *You can also get locked inside the shop yourself, if you're not aware of the time. Trivia *The interior of the workshop garage features a dummied-out remnant of the "Fury", a custom 1960s coupe based on the 1961 Plymouth Fury. The car's presence is a nod to its existence as a muscle car test bed during My Summer Car's early development before it was succeeded by the Ferndale. Due to likely sharing similar assets as the Ferndale, its current model appears considerably more unrefined in the garage than in earlier depictions of the car during testing, with parts disabled or simplified. *Fleetari's repair shop is surrounded by junked vehicles, including a stripped Kekmet and Gifu, a wheel-less Pölsa, a relatively intact Svoboda, and a rusted out Fittan. An old bus stand also lies by the Pölsa. *Before 23.12.2019, Leif's garage had an unfinished interior without any purpose, and was thus inaccessible by the player. *There is a poster on the wall, tells about the drag racing event at the drag strip. This might shows that Fleetari is related to the event. *There is no phone inside of the shop for Leif to call the player about a missing Burnet Ferndale or a Satsuma AMP ready to be picked up. *In experimental there are no parking signs on the walls of the inspection office & the repair shop. These signs warn you from the garage doors, as they will be shut when the business gets closed down. (experimental) *The latter sign reads "Automaattiovi, älä pysäköi oviaukkoon" which means "Automatic door, do not park in the doorway". (experimental) Category:Loppe